


【授翻/奇异铁】Of Cloaks and Rings/斗篷，戒指

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Protective cloak, Sassy Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony只是想向他的男朋友求个婚，但是某斗篷让此事变得困难重重。





	【授翻/奇异铁】Of Cloaks and Rings/斗篷，戒指

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Cloaks and Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879480) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：这次又用了和往常不同的格式。也不是我原本想写的结局，但希望大家依然能喜欢它:)

尽管Tony已经将计划安排得井井有条，今晚的事态还是没有完全按照他的计划进行。他坐在纽约最美丽的餐厅之一里面，这里有五星级美食、完美的氛围并且距离他和Stephen最爱逛的可爱的公园只有几步之遥。他在四点的时候精确地将法师带了出来，接着等在外面，这都很迎合他爱人的喜好。他还安排了一辆安全性极高的汽车，以免让Stephen觉得压抑。今晚，必须是完美的，其中包括让他的另一半尽可能觉得快乐。 

然而，虽然他精心策划避开交通拥堵，邀请了Wong打掩护摒除来自跨维度的威胁，又让队长担任站岗放哨的位置，这一切还是被血红的斗篷破坏了。Stephen起身去洗手间了，而他坐在座位上，瞪着空着的椅子，那里挂着一条红色围巾。这会儿服务员正匆忙地试图清理掉溢出的酒、更换桌布、打扫干净散落在地上的污垢与植物的残留，围巾就挂在那儿一动不动。服务员一边干活一边皱眉，但还是保持了一声不吭。Tony给的钱足够让他们对此毫无怨言、接受配合他的计划并保护他们的隐私，因此显然也不会问他们的桌子是如何在一分钟之内变成灾难现场的。

他觉得自己和斗篷在过去三年里的关系有所进展。随着时间的推移，进入休战阶段，Tony保证只要它不再阻拦，他就不会把这块有知觉抹布炸成碎片；而对Tony而言，斗篷好像只能容忍了他的存在，只要不是主动惹恼了Stephen（就那么几次就差点被它掐死）。Tony开始将这该死的玩意儿当成了Wong的烦人程度升级鸡妈妈版本，在这个版本中，鸡妈妈的不满情绪会根据Stephen的心情波动。然而，据他所知Stephen精神状态很好，就像他该有的那样。这样斗篷脾气暴躁的行为就没有任何借口了。

服务员终于离开了，一边喃喃着说要去找个拖把来，然后绕过了角落里他们的位置再次留给了他们隐私空间。围巾瞬间就坐了起来，Tony则飞快弹起，手上出现了一只手套，上面配备有简易炸弹，他本该用这个在该死的家伙开始捣乱之前就把它给炸烂的。

 “你到底有什么问题？”Tony嘶声说道，眯起眼睛。它的边缘抽搐着，好像在酝酿要扔什么东西。“想都别想！”掌心炮开始发热。

他当然绝不会真的伤害它，Stephen会杀了他的，但他相当确信它自己不知道。“是约会打扰你了吗？”Tony讽刺地问道，令他震惊的是围巾突然开始变大，直到它变回了斗篷的形式。

Tony扫视四周，没看到什么别人，他就是为此才为这个位置付了额外的钱。他疲倦地看着斗篷上下晃动，领子僵硬地竖立，他认为是在说“ **我很生气，现在你该离开我的法师了。** ”已经有将近一年半的时间它没有对他提出这样的指责了。Tony不知道自己现在是做了什么才遭致的这个。Stephen随时都会回来，他最不想要的就是和一件斗篷摊牌。

Tony咬牙切齿地放下手，斗篷似乎满意地叹息了一声，带着某种挫败感。“听着，你这虚有其名的跑腿男孩（glorified errand boy？），今晚对Stephen和我来说是非常重要一晚，你考虑下，或许可以休息个几小时，然后我们明天再来解决这次斗气怎么样？”

 他觉得自己说得听起来非常合情合理，但显然这件有几百年历史的披风仍然保持了孩子气，它停顿了一下，给了Tony片刻希望，然后飞快地将所有东西从桌子上扫了下去，一个巨大的盘子里哗啦啦地摔在了地板上。

 它似乎在等待某种反应，Tony则目瞪口呆。

 “到底是怎么回事？！”Stephen回来了。他站在桌子旁，眉头紧锁，困惑而愤怒。他把目光投向Tony和斗篷。

 “Stephen，我发誓不关我的事。我觉得你的斗篷可能中风了。”他努力地说。

 突然斗篷就朝他飞了过去，Tony的本能被激发，戴着手套的手在这该死的东西飞出去之前就发射了一炮。但是，他们还没来得及靠近就忽然有一股纯粹的力量朝他们袭来。斗篷立刻掉了下来，垂在桌子上；而Tony则猛烈地吸了一口气，被推进了自己的椅子。

 他与Stephen目光相接，对方眼睛里满是强烈的不赞许。他的表情让Tony感觉胃里有什么东西沉沉落下，意识到自己丢脸了（in the doghouse）。看来今天晚上，他不能求婚了。

 

 

 

\------

 

Tony第二次试图求婚则被外星人破坏了。他觉得相比之下斗篷都不能算很大的障碍，特别是事实证明它在两人战斗的时候还是非常有用的。

 在印度那里打开了一个新的传送门，外星生命从那儿跑了进来，显然是在去Vendare的路上迷了路。Vendare是一个少水少生命的星球，然后它们就决定留在地球上了，这需要至尊法师来处理。Tony试图建议他们干脆召集复仇者过来，主要是因为他希望在队友们都干活的时候休假然后去求婚，但队友又一直都空得很。可显而易见这是个需要魔法才能控制的威胁，从中可以提取其他关于形成传送门的能量的更多信息，或是别的什么。最后Tony同意继续，不顾Stephen坚持要他留在家里的建议，显然他并不是故意的。

 总之，他现在正在空中翻滚颠簸，朝着某个不巧长得尖利的岩石堆摔过去，拼命地试图让自己排除斥力器的故障，突然有什么东西使他减缓了下降。斗篷缠住了他的脚，在轻轻地将他放在岩石上之后朝着它的主人飞奔过去。Stephen，似乎已经很好地控制住了自己，试图尽可能回来并阻止袭击，这样他就能创建出镜面维度的入口。Tony的装甲也开始恢复，他分了一会儿神，设法迅速地回到了原本的位置。

 最后，他们没花多久打败了这个生物，或者更准确地说是囚禁了它。Tony甚至认为他能挽回自己的计划，结果事实证明又失败了，因为Wong要求Stephen出席调查；而Tony只肯承认是因为自己身上全是淤伤和痛处，假使男朋友答应了求婚，自己也会痛得没法再考虑来一场性//爱作为庆祝的。

  

 

\------

 他第三次考虑求婚直接被差点因心脏病发作而取消。那是一个黄昏，他们在公园里散步，就像他第一次希望的那样，结果他把手放进口袋里才发现那里空空如也。Stephen听到了他痛苦的喘息声，转过身来，于是Tony蠢兮兮地吻了对方，这是他唯一能想到的转移注意的方式了。

 接着，他设法假装接到了一个电话，那似乎让Stephen觉得很搞笑，然后他就逃走了。他最后一次确切记得戒指在那里还是两天前和外星人战斗之前。他已经带着戒指不离身好几周了所以都没想过要检查一下，这就意味着它可能还在印度。他沮丧地呻吟了一声，因为他没有时间飞往印度了。于是只留下一个选择。

Tony知道Stephen几个小时后要去一趟卡玛泰姬，于是他拖着脚步回家等着。他需要Wong的帮助，对方可以在几分钟之内用自己的悬戒带着他的宝贝戒指回来，但他也必须得告诉那个人他的意图了。Tony很惊讶地发现自己有点讨厌这个想法：他不想让别人知道，但话说回来幸好Wong不像是个爱八卦的人。

 尽管如此，当他走进圣殿，找到客厅里的Wong的时候还是震惊了。对方两手空空地似乎在等他，在那儿背着手，摆出一副一如既往地耐心的姿势。

 “呃Wong？是我打扰了还是怎么的？”他试探道。

Wong立刻就摇了摇头，这意味着一切都好。“坐，Stark。”

 他照做，一边看着Wong似乎在沉思些什么。“我知道求婚的事了。”

Tony愣住了，瞪大了眼睛，心跳都漏了一拍。“搞什么啊Wong？！”他不打算费心否认，Wong不会让他否认的。“你是在用那令人毛骨悚然的魔法监视我吗？”

 “我有更好的事情要做。向你保证。”

Tony倾向于相信了他。“那是怎么——”

Wong拿出了戒指盒，Tony笔直地靠在椅子上，紧盯着这东西。“你在哪儿找到的？”他甚至不生气，如释重负。

 “斗篷今天早上给我的。”

Tony困惑地、缓缓地眨了眨眼。难道它知道他在战斗的时候弄掉了戒指？没过多久Tony就否定了这个想法，而Wong眼神闪烁，证实了他的另一种猜测。他愤怒地跳了起来，从Wong的手上抢过了盒子。

 “那个小混蛋！它从我身上偷走了心爱的东西！”他狠狠地盯着Wong，“它在哪儿？”他危险低声问道，忽略了显而易见的答案。

Wong只是翻了个白眼。“Tony，或许你该花点时间思考一下为什么它会把你的戒指偷走？”

 “因为它讨厌我。”Tony试图忽略自己的语气有多暴躁。

 “嗯，好吧......是的。但这不是重点。“

Tony恼怒地举起双手，“那你告诉我，伟大的巫师，为什么这个披风试图阻止我和Stephen结婚？”

Wong眯起了眼睛，“注意点Stark，不然我就站在斗篷那边。”

Tony泄气了一下，保持沉默。

 “斗篷已经忍了你挺久了，”Tony试图抗议表示待在同一个房间里不叫宽容，特别是朝他扔东西，但Wong的怒视让他闭上了嘴，“然而，当斗篷意识到你想要和Stephen结婚时，就明确觉得你不值得，或者更准确地说，未来你会给Stephen带来威胁。”

Tony皱起眉头想了想。从理论上而言他赞同斗篷的想法，和Tony结婚无疑是暴露在日益增加的危险之中。但他认为也应该不成问题，因为这种危险是双向的。然而，他看着Wong，一丝不安的情绪传遍了全身。

 “你觉得呢？”他平静地问道。

Wong依旧面无表情，声音也完全没有变化，他说：“你们真是天生一对（perfect for each other.）。”

 好吧，那么，“我要拿斗篷怎么办？”

Wong耸了耸肩，“除了Stephen之外没人能回答，但一旦你最后提出来，这就会解决。即使它不同意，它也会接受主人的幸福。”

Tony瞪着他，“所以基本上还是得靠我自己？”

 “是。”

  

 

\------

 

Tony从来不是个不战而屈的人，尤其是涉及Stephen Strange的时候。这一次，他等了整整一周，将戒指安全地存放在办公室里，用好几把组合锁藏起来。他专注于和Stephen共度时光，从未与斗篷单独相处，直到最后他等待的机会到来。

Stephen每周要花几天时间在卡玛泰姬教新生，而Tony中肯地建议他带一些文物过去待上比一天更久的时间，包括带上斗篷让他们研究和学习。这样他们就能近距离接触他们的力量，事实上留他们过一夜会更棒，可以独立学习。Stephen一开始奇怪地看着他，然后慢慢点了点头。Wong翻着白眼离开了房间。但是这效果拔群，Tony努力让自己不要像疯子一样傻笑出来。

  星期五晚上到了，Stephen和Tony躺在圣所的卧室里，赤luo相对，大汗淋漓。医生喘xi着闭上了眼睛，神志清醒。而Tony则在他胸前划着线条，那里因车祸的事留下了许多伤痕。Tony也许在追逐着伤痕的时候迷失了方向。

 “你在想什么？”Stephen低声说。

Tony抬起头，轻轻挽了挽男人汗湿的头发，这让他睁开了眼睛。“你。”Tony俯下身，与Stephen双唇相贴倾诉着，享受着他们惬意的吻触，温柔的动作。Stephen含了他的下唇一会儿，轻轻吮吸着，接着向后撤出。

 “你要杀了我吗Tony。” 

 “没错。” 

 一只颤抖的手从Tony身后绕过抚上了他的脊背，他微笑着迅速坐了起来。Stephen扬起眉毛，跟着他的动作，也爬起来背靠着床头板。

 “我一直在想…”

Stephen瑟缩了一下，“这总让我们陷入麻烦。”

Tony拍了拍他的胸口，“闭嘴，让我说。”

 “已经过了三年多了——”他继续道。

 “感觉就像过了十年。”

Tony大声呻吟道，“我说了，闭嘴！”

Stephen笑了，搂住Tony的胳膊，“抱歉抱歉，我这就停，继续。” 

 “正如我所说，三年是一段很长的时间，我无法描述那时到现在我感受的区别，因为我感觉是那么——”

 “Boss？”Friday的声音在他们身边响起。“孩子到了圣所所，他似乎正因一个叫做Mothman的东西而苦恼。”

Tony觉得自己的整个世界都崩溃了，因为Stephen匆匆召唤出衣服试图在Peter上楼之前下去。忽然间，他再也忍不住了，一阵惊慌失措。 

 “和我结婚。”

Stephen愣住了，从他站在床边的位置直转向他。“什么？”

 “我们结婚。这样我们余生中所有真正关键的时刻都不会被打扰了。”

Stephen还在望着他，缓缓地眨着眼睛，所以Tony转身扯过裤子，迅速掏出戒指盒，转身回到他的爱人身边，感谢床单为这个时刻增添了一丝谦逊的气氛。 

 他把盒子打开，露出一枚黑白相间的戒指，中间嵌着一颗小小的钻石，几乎看不出来，也不引人注目。但是，这粒钻石是从他母亲的结婚戒指中抢救出来时，其中意味，显然不言自明。

 “Dr. Stephen Strange，你是否愿意让我有这个荣幸与你结婚，和我一起抚养我们监护的孩子踢他的屁股，拯救世界，为了你过于黏人的斗篷吵吵闹闹么？”

Tony凝视着Stephen的表情，每分钟都惊心动魄，但对方的嘴唇渐渐勾起一个微微的、温柔的弧度，那里包含着介于深情和被逗乐之间的笑容，随着微笑增长，他的心跳开始慢了下来。

 “是的，Tony Stark，我会和你结婚。”

Tony开始自言自语地笑着投入了Stephen的怀抱，一波又一波的快乐和宽慰将他淹没。

 “呃伙计们到底是怎么回事？Friday告诉过你们我来了！”Peter惊恐的声音从门口传来，Tony想起自己还没穿衣服。

 “接下来半小时就忘掉Mothman的事行吗好孩子？我有了一个未婚夫，需要一些时间和他独处。”

Peter甚至没听到这话就退了出去。

Stephen不甚赞同地摇了摇头，“这样会给孩子留下阴影的Tony。”

 他真的不怎么在乎。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：为了避免混淆，我在这个系列中写的每一个故事都是独立分开的，尽管标题是相似的。我只是不太擅长起名。只有多章节的文章是某个连续的故事，这个系列里不会一篇文章的另一篇后续，如果有我会直接添加到原来的章节后面。希望那么说能理解：)  
>  译者笔记：也看过一些斗篷很喜欢铁的文啦，这篇的斗篷保护欲过强呢仿佛看见了什么奇怪的修罗场（不是）。小红也是我很喜欢的角色所以必须有姓名！  
>  日常被弄瞎的王和小虫又做错什么了呢？  
>  求婚也是个百看不厌的梗（虽然难这篇真的很乌龙啊哈哈哈哈）  
>  希望你们今天开心。鞠躬。


End file.
